Winning Games
by Aegisshi
Summary: We, Malfoys have traditions that we have to follow. We also only master one weapon to its finest, which is 'malice', 'terrorize people' or just plain 'terror'.


Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter's characters.

I had a lot of fun writing this story I hope you'll have as lot as fun reading it!

[Summary: We Malfoys have traditions that we have to follow. We also only master one weapon to its finest, which is 'malice', 'terrorize people' or just plain 'terror']

I would like to thank my beta-reader 'Ava Miranda Dakedavra' for correcting all my mistakes, please check her stories too!

I'm currently working on another one-shot Dramione which is also romance and humor. **Please** **review** my first one-shot! Let the games begin! Enjoy!

* * *

We Malfoys are well-known, wellborn, ancient, sophisticated, intelligent, ameliorated, honoured, advantageous, fortunate and 'above anyone else' family. To keep this in order, we have traditions that we have to follow, for example we use mighty words like 'superior' and not the weak relative 'better'. We also only master one weapon to its finest, which is 'malice', 'terrorize people' or just plain 'terror'. It's just a way to show who's in the upper class, which is clearly us, as I've said. It's...

"Drakey!"

There's only one person in the whole universe who probably has such a high pitch voice that your eardrums may shatter once it goes a decibel higher.

"Drakey!"

Even a refined name can be totally...soiled! Why the elders of the family Malfoy have even thought about engaging me to that...earth-shaking running cow is absolutely a mystery. Even though if I think deeper, there's only one possibility that she might fit in our name. She somehow _does_ bring terror to many people. Anyhow, I need to stop her for coming an inch closer; by totally turning my back to her so she won't see me. And I clearly have to let her see that I'm very into the book I'm currently reading.

Her hands on my table significantly show me that either she's a one-brain-celled earth-shaking cow or she's totally ignoring me. Malfoys never get ignored in any way! I look up and let her feel the madman's fury through my eyes.

"What do you think you're doing, Pansy?"

Her eyes shift a bit out of fear. Good. Let's resume my reading.

"Drakey, won't you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

I tighten my book. Malfoys don't get ordered by animals, especially farm animals.

"I mean it's Saturday and we're engaged. We haven't even been on a date!"

Despicable. I look up to her; I don't even have to act what I have to feel. She shivers.

"You think that being engaged with me, you'll get escorted?"

I smirk as I see she's trying to hold back tears. Malfoys don't cry if you are ever going to be a Malfoy.

Hmm...I got a feeling that we're being watched. Ah, nosey Gryffindor. Dirty brown eyes so fixed on me, thinking I can't see her watching on the brim of her book. You're not the cleverest woman as everyone may think, Granger.

"I...You."

She's still here. I glance back to her. Sighing and waving my hand to announce her to leave me alone.

"You're awful!"

I'm lucky she finally understands my meaning, and again she starts running with her earth-shaking steps, but this time leaving the building. Tears probably flowing freely on her face. Women should learn to stop mistreating their emotions to get what they want. Oh well, hers will never get to me, no matter what she'll ever try on me. I smirk; victory number one.

I almost forgot Granger's eyes which are trying to burn a hole on my front. If she wants to play like this, two can play this game….

"You're staring, Malfoy."

"Tough luck, Granger. You're just pollution for me."

"You're distasteful."

Totally ignoring her, I keep staring right into her eyes, just to irritate her out of this library so I can finally have some rest. She stands up, gathers her stuff and walks away. I smirk triumphantly. Victory number... What the bloody hell is she doing?

"Since you so like to look straight forward and to you I'm just a mere pollution, I'd rather sit diagonal of you."

She's bloody smirking at me. The nerve of her! This is my territory, nobody invades my estate.

"Leave, now that I'm still nice."

Her eyebrow twitches in amusement. This is a warning, not a joke. She's officially not the brightest witch anymore.

"You're taking the whole place...Mudblood. I need to _scourgify_ this table now."

She glares at me. I have to say she might make a Malfoy proud.

"I'm taking the whole place? I'm taking one fourth of the table while you have taken half of it."

"That's already too much space you've taken"

"And don't you ever say 'Mudblood' again, Malfoy."

Nice glare she's got. Almost as good as mine. _Almost_. Mine will always be the best. Teasing her won't move her from the spot, it seems. I'll have to try another tactic: "Use their own fear on themselves."

"Granger, people might think you like me and we both know we don't want that."

"We're both heads, Malfoy. People might think we're working together."

I shudder, she's actually smirking again. Is she really a Gryffindor? She won't get me. Third tactic: "Use their weak social contacts against their own."

"You probably don't want to let your two boyfriends see you with me. They'll nag your ears off."

"Not before you got hexed into oblivion. That's worth the nagging."

Fine, she totally asked for it now! People don't make fun of Malfoys. She better feels honoured that I'm going to use my ultimate tactic: "Who doesn't want to hear will have to feel." First part, attack them mentally.

"So it's totally worth it, you say."

She finally turns her full attention to me, when I stand up and slowly walk over her. My hand runs over the table, creeping where she currently is and finally it slowly slams down her book. I look into her eyes; her dirty and cautious eyes. I go to her side, whispering and intentionally breeze a huff of air in her ear.

"Granger."

She suddenly backs off and falls fully back with her chair; which also makes a clattering sound on the ground. I couldn't help but smirk gleefully -if that's possible- however we're not on the physical part yet. She squirms like a turtle turned on its back. I easily pull the chair, with her in it, back to its place, not caring whether she got a whiplash by the quick movement or not. I lovingly continue with her torture by following her skin of her arm by my delicate finger. I look at her and I'm not surprised that she's totally speechless. Her piles of books forgotten, her attention all fixed on me. Is that even a faint blush? Endearing.

"Malfoy...There are people watching."

"We're both heads. People wouldn't dare to badmouth us."

Or rather me. I look up and give everyone my life-threating glare. They all go back to their books, totally ignoring us. I put both hands on her shoulders to stop her from fleeing. The torture is far from over. Time for the physical harm. I again whisper in her ear.

"Where do you think you're going, Granger? We're not done yet. This is just the beginning."

I laugh inwardly, feeling her tense beneath me. I can almost hear her heart trying to beat out of her body.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Let me go, now!"

"You're not a good liar, Granger. You're attracted to me. I know every woman is."

Her eyes were as big as saucers. She tries to splutter to free herself, but to no avail. She's way too feeble under my hold. I turn her chair around so she faces me. Her face is red from anger - or is that a hint of lust? I hardly think that's the case. By the looks she's probably going to do physical damage to me, just like third year...

She's so predictable, so I hold her wrists.

"Granger, you shouldn't treat people like that if they are being respectable to you."

"This is what I hardly call respectable, release me this instant!"

"Malfoys don't take orders. And remember, Granger, we never lose. Not to anyone."

I kiss her hard on the moist lips. Battling for control as her hands are swinging everywhere, I hold her wrists tighter. Slowly I can feel her relax and sigh blissfully. She gives in and opens her mouth to let me enter. I smirk. However as quick as it came she all of a sudden puts her weight on me to push me aside. If looks could kill, I probably died right this instant. However, I'm a Malfoy, so all is well and good. She rapidly escapes from my grip -and probably wiping off the feeling of the kiss- to the entrance, leaving me behind with my smirk. I smoothly sit back down on my chair and I give the whole room a warning never to say anything about what happened or they wouldn't see the following day.

I look at the empty chair where Granger sat, her mountain of books unread and untouched. I smirk. Gone.

Victory number two.


End file.
